Common Zen-se
Common Zen-se is an episode from the 58th season. In this episode, Pointy goes to a pagoda to learn his inner peace. Starring *Pointy Featuring *Pinkie *Takeda Nokashi Appearances *Pop and Cub *Toothy *Cuddles *Pierce *Josh *Baka *Japan Plot Pointy is seen walking on a park. Suddenly, Cuddles throws a football to Toothy, which misses and hits Pointy. Pointy yells at Cuddles, causing him to cry. Pointy realizes that his whole life was stressful, so he decides to find a way to release, but not before accidentally killing Cuddles when he trips. Toothy sees this and freaks out. Meanwhile, Pointy tries using a stress ball. It works, and he takes another walk in the park. However, Pierce pushes Pointy, causing him to get stressed again. He picks up his stress ball to release his stress, but he accidentally pops it with his beak, so he stabs Pierce in the wrist, puncturing the vein in his lower arm. Piercer freaks out, but then dies of blood loss. Clearly, Pointy realizes stress balls aren't the answer, so he goes to his psychiatrist for help. Lumpy, his psychiatrist, gives him a ticket to China. Pointy asks him why he should go to China, and Lumpy tells him there's a pagoda in China, and that Pointy will find his inner peace if he stays there long enough. Pointy still doesn't understand, but Lumpy has already exited the room while he was thinking. Looking at the ticket, he decides to go to China. He gets on a plane quickly and falls asleep, until Cub starts crying and Pop doesn't do anything about it. Pointy's plane lands, and he gets out of the plane safely. He sees how amazing China is, but tries looking around for a pagoda, his only reason he came here. He asks Japan, who points to his right. Pointy thanks Japan and walks to the pagoda. He enters, as Pinkie is helping Takeda use a katana. Pinkie realizes she has a visitor and puts away her katana and greets Pointy. Pinkie and Takeda lead Pointy to the second floor in the pagoda. Pointy tries meditation. He sits on the mat and follows Pinkie's orders. After a while, he is fully relaxed. Pinkie asks Pointy if he's relaxed, and he says yes. He gets up and turns around, knocking down a very expensive urn with his beak. Pointy apologizes, but Pinkie, who is holding in her anger, says it's okay and leads him upstairs with Takeda. Takeda decides to do something different. He gives him a katana and thinks a hobby is all he needs to relieve. They fight, but it ends with Pointy decapitating Takeda. Pinkie glues Takeda's head back on and leads them upstairs again. Pinkie realizes this was harder than she thought, so she tries meditation again. But first, she moves everything out of the way. Pointy meditates and is now fully relaxed. Pinkie rubs the top of Pointy's head and tells him his training is done. He walks out, but trips down the stairs, causing him to knock down lots of stuff. Pinkie gets very angry, to the point where her eyes are crazed eyes. She grabs Pointy and pins him to the wall. Josh enters the pagoda, hoping to learn the way of the samurai, but sees everyone dead. Baka appears behind Josh, holding shurikens. Deaths *Cuddles is impaled by Pointy's beak. *Pierce bleeds to death. *Pointy is pinned to a wall. *Pinkie was stabbed in the chest by Baka. (OFFSCREEN) *Josh is sliced by shurikens. (OFFSCREEN) Trivia *The title is a pun on "common sense" and "zen". *Originally, Josh came and Pinkie killed herself due to stressed. This was changed since it made no sense. Category:Season 58 episodes Category:Fan Episodes